clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of glitches/1
VANDILISM! Some naughty user known as 76.97.187.199 placed an EXTREMELY bad cuss word on this page. Thankfully, it was removed. For the moderators reading this, please look into 76.97.187.199 for me. User:TurtleShroom :Don't worry, I banned him. V-Rex 23:39, 18 June 2007 (UTC) theres was another bad one made by him i also removed it.Flameboy875 08:32, 7 August 2008 (UTC) he also wrote something bad about dancing penguin but i removed itFlameboy875 08:37, 7 August 2008 (UTC) yo Green Commander That was removed a while back, shall we make note of that? Max2 Please Read. Important This is, in essence, a list the team can use to fix things up, do note. DillyDally (#1008015) 10:27, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ---- I just removed the curss word on the Glitches page -Polo8900000 erm... On the glitch about editing other people's igloos, should'nt it not be there, so people do'nt see it and abusing it to wreck people's houses? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:56, 1 July 2008 (UTC) A. its a 'client side' glitch so only the user can see it, and B. it does not wreck other peoples houses because they cant see it. [[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] |talk|Club P) Your A and B points are the same. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] Forum 22:51, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Oh sorry, I did'nt read the glitch completely, I just saw it and went up here. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:03, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ha ha I know but it sounds better than just A and no B. [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] |talk|Club P) It depends, in this case, it doesn't really matter. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] Forum 07:14, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Important I protected this page: now only adminstrators can edit. The reasons: #People are removing old glicthes. #Users saying bad words: one even said "''i hacked"! Changes can be discussed in this talk page. Dancing Penguin 11:24, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ummm this page isn`t protected any more dancing penguin better fix it--Mr.Bonesey5 20:59, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Ok, I'll protect it now DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 21:20, 26 July 2008 (UTC) good work. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 02:49, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 23:11, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Jet Pack Now, looks like it works with other games to. It worked with Hydro Hopper. But I can't add that, because the page is protected. Could an admin add it please? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:57, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Please write what, exactly you want in the article, I don't want to put words in your mouth. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 10:20, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Well, I'm an admin so I can edit it but now I can't find the glitch! The only new edits from last time I checked are by Dancing Penguin, and something tells me he DIDN'T remove it... --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:48, 31 July 2008 (UTC) It's in "Box in the house". I saw this topic when I was "cleaning up" the page. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 21:38, 2 August 2008 (UTC) No-Hat-Tour First, use your tour guide hat. Then, give a tour. Remove your hat. Wear any thing thats not related to tours. And, thats it! you have successfully gave a tour without a hat! Actually this glitch is not well known for very few penguins attempt it. This glitch isnt fixed yet. --Öm Rëbèllïo™₧¿©¼ 06:50, 24 October 2008 (UTC) = Weird Names! FIXED NOW= I found out how to use names with special characters. Copy and paste these when logging in to replace normal letters. a: â ã c: ć ĉ e: è é ê i: ì í î n: ñ ń o: ó ô õ u: ù ú û Ooh. If you save the weird letter version of you, it saves as a different penguin, and it doesn't show the weird letters. (ex: I saved the Freeloh from the pic on my comp. and it shows up as Frlh until I log in, then it's like that.) Breakdance/Spinsit To breakdance/spinsit, hold S and spin your cursor around your penguin. Also, hold W while wearing a bell or whistle. It's annoying. Moonwalking Go to the ice rink and click on an area rapidly. You will walk in place! --Abesa Hello! 6:33p.m., 26 August 2008 (UTC) i think... I do not believe this ?? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 10:51, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Free coins- I ADVISE NOT TO USE. '''UPDATE:' I continued testing it and discovered the maximum number of coins is one million (1,000,0000). UPDATE OVER I ADVISE NOT TO USE THIS, IF CLUB PENGUIN FINDS OUT THAT YOU ARE USING A GLITCH TO GET ANY NUMBER OF COINS YOU WANT, THEY MIGHT BAN YOU. I used a 'lesser penguin' that I made to test this. I first saw it on Watex. You play DJ3K. You press 'Tab' until a yellow box appears on the X button. Then, repatedly press 'Enter' until you have the desired amount of coins. IF YOU ARE BANNED, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU! --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007']] 19:53, 31 August 2008 (UTC) These lesser penguins are often called "multis", or a multi, but that's a pretty interesting glitch. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 06:15, 1 September 2008 (UTC) it doesn't work anymore. -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 14:53, 1 September 2008 (UTC) It's fixed, if you use it, it just removes you from the server (logs you off). I'll use the million coins in Coins for Change if it comes back. :D --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007']] 20:32, 1 September 2008 (UTC) The only thing good to come out of hacking. :). [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally'']] 07:55, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :(-- Agentgenius 20:41, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Walking on paths This is a very common glitch on Deep Freeze and no one will tell me how to do it.Mainly people walk on paths and doors and say things like "IF YOUR COOL COME HERE" and all that gob.If anyone knows or finds out Can we post it on the glitches page?Thanks DeepFreeze1888 21:50, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Nvm found out.Can we post this on the page? 1.Throw a snowball on the path or door you wanna go on 2.click the snowball 3.quickly click penguin mail 4.wait a few seconds 5.Click x on penguin mail 6.TA DA!your walking on a path or door DeepFreeze1888 00:01, 4 September 2008 (UTC) talking blank Try this! Just click on the chat bar then click enter!--Abesa Hello! 9:58a.m., 21 September 2008 (UTC) talking blank Try this! Just click on the chat bar then click enter!--Abesa Hello! 9:58a.m., 21 September 2008 (UTC) Oops! i guess the glitch is fixed! Sorry!!--Abesa Hello! 9:58a.m., 21 September 2008 (UTC) Go into anybody's igloo For this u have to have really good luck and patientce. 1)Find someone that says "lets go to (ur or my) igloo" 2)bring up ur buddy list 3)wait for them to leave 4)scroll through the chat log n find the penguin that said it (if the penguin said ur "igloo" than look for the penguin that said ok to that) 5)clik on their name 6)click on the igloo icon on ur buddy's player card 7)HAVE FUN!!!!!!!!!! 20:23, 24 October 2008 (UTC)20:23, 24 October 2008 (UTC)~by ABUCKFIFTEE !!!! Everyone knows that... Pinguey2 21:21, 24 October 2008 (UTC) cool glicthes If the glichtes dont work why not take them off?--Eddy34076 21:20, 24 October 2008 (UTC)